Seven Leafed Flower
by erasethetrase
Summary: Who knew sesshy was a stoner? Warning: Lemon sessxrin
1. Weird Flower

AN: alright, this is my first fanfic and the only thing I could think of and the only thing i wanted to think of so enjoy! ":)

He was just standing there, in the forest above the rivers, on the boulders. He let the wind caress his cheeks as his companions were just catching up with him, he sighed hearing Jaken's loud obnoxious voice. He rubbed his temple in annoyance and looked at him with much hate in his glare that the green imp stumbled back onto his knees as if he were begging for mercy.

"Let's go" and he walked away un-noticing the imp's frightened scent.

"Y-yes-m-milord" he got up off his knees and called after Rin who still seemed to be picking flowers for her lord.

"Here these are for you Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called out holding her arms in front of her. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back to her, but instead he stopped a bit confused at the moment. He scent the change in those flowers. _'They weren't flowers at all_' he noted, '_They were all green, no petals, weird seven leafed and they had the strangest scent'_.He turned back to her and just stared with his usual expression-less face which seemed like hours. Rin couldn't help, but look at him in the most delightful way noticing that this stare of his was rare, he wouldn't ever look at her for this long.

"Were did you find these," the stoic lord managed to say.

"Hnn!" she was surprised to be asked a question like that, usually he'd just look at her and say '_let's go_', but this, wow, he wasn't at all the one to talk much, _oh well, might as well tell him anyway_ _come to think of it I'd never seen flowers like these with seven leaves on it I mean it was even rare to find a four-leaf clover. It must be Rin's lucky day,_she thought when the most innocent smile happened to spread across her lips. This flower had no ordinary fragrance like the ones she usually picked for her lord.

"Over there," she called out pointing to a small-squared patch hiding with the trees. To her surprise Sesshomaru-sama grabbed one of the stems she was holding and followed to were she was pointing. Quickly Rin ran followed, slowly walking behind to see what might he be doing and why would he be interested into what silly childish gift Rin has brought him. He was never interested before, but some how she knew that this would be different. She too knew that the mysterious plant was indeed different from which she had brought her lord every day for at least 10 years, she was now 16 and still didn't know what this could be.

Sesshomaru took at least a handful and handed it to Rin telling her to store it somewhere and so she did as every minute of his actions she grew more and more confused. She stored the handful of plants to one of the sacks Ah-Un was carrying. She grabbed the noble dragons reins and started to walk at a speedy pace mumbling words of confusion, low enough that her lord can barely here.

"Rin," her lord said as he turned to her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" she said in surprise that her lord had been watching her as she was mumbling to herself. He had no other way of saying this,so he simply said,"what's on your mind"

"Oh... nothing I'm just confuse thats all," she began to speak up a little louder,"why did you tell me to--" she got cut off by her own thoughts. She knew better then to question her lord.

Her stoic lord read her like a book like he always had been able to. He looked at her, just barely moving his gaze to look directly in her eyes, doing so Rin jumped in complete shock, "so, you're wondering why I had told you to save them for future use." Rin just stood there and gasped still partially confused of the unexpected. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama," and she couldn't have said that any more simple then what had came out.

Waiting for her answer, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back forward knowing that the loyal, but annoying and foolish imp ran for them to catch up. "Let's go," he turned away facing Rin who just stared at him like she did in her childhood years. Again he knew what she was thinking. "I shall show you in private." He faced forward walking in his usual slow pace ahead, as his followers did the same.

Rin made a fire as Sesshomaru just watched her. "Jaken," the imp stumbled a bit to face his lord. "Yes milord," he managed to say. "Find the nearest village," he said without bothering to look at his questionable gaze. "Yes milord," and he walked off tying Ah-un to the nearest tree as he went, but not to close to Rin's fire that his scaly skin would burn, but not to far so the dragon was able to listen and inhale the scent of his masters.

Sesshomaru stood up walking towards Ah-un grabbing the plant that he had asked Rin to store, knowing that Jaken's sense of direction was no better than a mere human so he would take a while maybe even days. Still, Jaken didn't know why he had been told to search for a village his master gave him no reason, but he knew better then to question his lord.

Sesshomaru sat back down fiddling with the plant as Rin's curiosity grew more and more. He placed the plant on a flat rock plucking out the leaves and the seeds. He rolled the plant in a thin rectangular shaped paper that he had cut. He licked the end of one side left to right as he began to twist one end. The only thing Rin wanted to do was just stare as her curiosity remained.

To Rin's surprise he put the tip of the roll in his mouth and sat next to Rin by the fire. He leaned forward burning the other twisted end of the paper and begin to suck up the magical smoke. He exhaled noticing Rin was in complete shock still not knowing what he was doing. All she could do was gasp as she watched the smoke exit his nose. He leaned closer to her and gave off a smirk "wanna hit."

An: Only the first chapter there is many more to come please review for suggestions, or whatever. I might even add a juicy lemon it all depends on the reviews of course! ":)


	2. Nature Calls

AN: 2nd Chapter here I go ":)

* * *

"Damn! Why must he tell me to search for a village. He is such a pain," Jaken squealed. 

Meanwhile...

Rin took the rolled paper and did the same as Sesshomaru demonstrated. She sucked the powerful smoke inhaling all it's magic and exhaled through her noes doing so she coughed repeatedly as her lord gently rubbed her back, of course this was her first time. "Are you alright," he said as he took the roll still rubbing her back. "Oh, oh yes I'm fine." In shock that Sesshomaru would actually comfort her in such a way, but she didn't feel that way for long.

She suddenly felt at ease and more calm then she had expected. Every circle that had been rubbed on her back was some what pleasurable she liked that feeling, and still she didn't understand. Of course she didn't understand this was the first time she had felt this way.

Sesshomaru did it again taking another hit. He stopped rubbing her back, and looked at her offering his hand with the roll in between his claws of his thumb and index finger. He held it close to her lips telling her to take another. Again, Rin put the tip in between her lips inhaling the smoke as her lord kindly held it for her.

Sesshomaru's other hand came from behind her covering her mouth and nose so she had no other way of exhaling. He put the roll in the corner of his mouth taking in a short breathe and quickly letting it out. Rin looked at him knowing better then to struggle, but she couldn't help it. She wiggled a bit turning to face her lord.

"Keep it in," he whispered letting go so she could breathe again. He waited for her to catch her breath, coughing out smoke. Again he rubbed her back in circles to comfort her. She felt the pleasure of numbness rub against her, as she slowly rocked back and forth against his hand keeping up with the rhythm of repeating circles trailing along her back.

Sesshomaru looked at her noticing that she was slightly bucking against thin air. He had always wondered about her reaction in this sort of state. Her eyes had been partially closed, tilting her head to the side, letting her hair brush against her face. Smirking to himself he took in his last hit letting Rin have the rest.

They both exhaled at the same time. Rin watched as the puffs that surrounded them danced with the wind."Happy clouds," she whispered calmly, her lord, of course wasn't confused. He knew every reason why she would say random things especially in this case. She gazed at the moon above witch was matched to the one on her lords forehead. She turned around just to see that crescent moon on his skin, then lower to look into his amber eyes, the usual white surroundings of gold was now pinkish red.

He lowered his hand that softly rubbed her outer clothing, he was now gently stroking the skin on her back without Rin's notice. He too was at a loss, every second of his relaxing state he had leaned closer and closer to Rin who seemed to still be rocking in a circular motion guided by the feel of his hand. He was no longer fully aware of his actions, neither was Rin. He was now leaning on her, with no space in between them.

Rin guided them both on her slow circular ride. All Sesshomaru could do was to go along, now resting his cheek on her shoulder. The numbness took over her body making her collapse on the ground bringing Sesshomaru down with her. They were now laying on there backs, looking upon the raining stars, just watching them fall in all directions, the amusing sparkles in the sky. It was beautiful she thought. She shifted to her side no longer watching the skies, now fixing her gaze into golden orbs which seemed to still be at a loss as well. She looked deeply in his eyes searching for something anything that can tell her what he was thinking of, she was always so curious. She lifted herself using one arm, she did that to look at his eyes closer and more deeper.

There, she had found it, what had showed in his gaze was a hint of want and need. She lay back down wondering what her lord may want as to even need. She found the thought of her lord actually needing something was... adorable.

She couldn't resist but to stare at him again, only this time Sesshomaru was staring at her. Watching her as she watched him. They could hear the waterfall rush into the river as they lay there in deep relaxation resting there bodies shoulder to shoulder, but they were still awake. Sesshomaru looked back at the stars, as did Rin.

He couldn't rid the lust that he had forced away for hours. He sat up, putting a hand to Rin's side so that his body was inches close of getting on top of her. She was surprised when she saw him do this, she tried to lift her head, but found out she was to week to do so. She rested her head back to the place it had been before incapable of doing anything besides watch.

He slid his other hand into her clothing, slowly removing her kimono. He held his nose to her neck inhaling her scent which had been very arousing. Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin had kept silent. He looked at her face and noticed her eyes was closed, but she wasn't sleeping.

Rin had closed her eyes taking in the pleasurable sensation of his feel. He tangled his fingers through her silky hair. He whispered softly into her ear. She giggled, it tickled and she could feel the warmth of his breath. She opened her eyes only to look into his. They paused a moment without words just staring into each others eyes. As she stared into his eyes she looked deeper. His were like a new world not yet set by emotions. A swirling pool of deep amber fired and the trance ended as he blinked.

Rin put her fingers through his that were carresing her cheeks smoothly. Her hands glided downward slowly landing on his neck. The tight clothing he wore became loose in that instant. The numbness in her fingers increased, feeling tingles in her lower stomach and even lower. Her fingers slid under his collar reaching his chest pushing her feel harder onto him. He slid his knees in between Rin's. He moved his fingers above her ears. Sliding his palms down her cheek to her neck he pulled her closer to his mouth.

She felt a moist tingle on her neck she tilted it giggling in a voice she had when she was six. Sesshomaru remembered that sweet giggle she had in her childhood, she'd only giggle like that whenever he had pleased her even without him noticing. She'd just giggle and giggle. He never bothered to ask why, but aside from Jaken that was the closest thing he could get for relaxation. As long as she's happy, so was he.

After the moments went by his eyes closing on to hers for a brief glance. The moisture that pressed against her neck started to passionately warm her she felt like bruises were being punched for days in the beginning, but when she reached the end; it felt like it was sucking in all her pain forcing the wound to heal and it would do so. It had repeated but not the neck, it slithered further down her body slowly sucking her skin. She closed her eyes watching carefully. If her sight had disappeared, she didn't care, she begged for the hot tonge to grasp her again bucking forwards as his lips left. The drug that she had tooken possessed over her made her faint, still dreaming of what is reality? Is it a realm? Is it a Fantasy? Is it a dream? Well if it wasn't it sure as hell felt like it.

Curling her fingers in the long silvery hair that was now between her legs, she couldn't let go she pushed harder bucking against him, which he very much liked. She was lost in heaven. The colors of nature around them slowly began to close up on her. Her sense of sight can no longer see. She let out a few loud moans whispering his name and with that being heard he went faster sucking her up with his tongue, making her bleed in a good way. But he was far from satisfied.

* * *

AN: I know this was a bad ending, but I'm not sure to add another chapter yet, but you should all review anyways. 


End file.
